Drink Your Troubles Away
by heidipoo
Summary: After the secret admirer incident with AJ and Big E, Kaitlyn is comforted by a very understanding Sheamus, and the two go out for drinks. References from Monday Night Raw, June 10, 2013.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Boo! We get no Kaitmus. Who else is disappointed? Well, I think you guys might enjoy this little snippet. Okay, enjoy, and be sure to leave a review. Still taking requests too!**

* * *

It had been a long, stressful, and very embarrassing night for the hybrid diva Kaitlyn.

"Stupid dress..." Kaitlyn muttered as she ripped off her clothes back in the locker room at Raw only to throw on some sweat pants and an old t-shirt. "Stupid make up." She said through gritted teeth as she looked into a small mirror and wiped her face off with a cloth. "Stupid hair..." She added as she grabbed her two toned hair and pulled it up into a very messy bun with her bangs hanging down. "Stupid... Everything." She mumbled as she kicked a duffel bag across the floor and sank down to the wall. She had never been so humiliated in her entire life.

The hybrid diva went out and bought a new dress. She went out and got her hair and make up done. All for this special occasion to meet her secret admirer, who turned out to be a joke. Honestly, it wasn't even worth it. Maybe this was why Kaitlyn was so skeptical to fall in love. She had been tricked so many times, and for what? Nothing. Nothing but to be humiliated by AJ and her little posse.

Without warning, Kaitlyn began to cry. She had cried quite a lot tonight, probably more than she had ever cried in her entire life, but now she was having a break down. Good thing that the locker room was empty.

Kaitlyn should have known that as soon as she saw Big E out in the ring something was wrong. The way he looked at her, like there was a glint of madness in his eyes. Kaitlyn knew what he was up to. She knew it was bad. And then when he touched her, she felt utterly repulsed. All the lies Big E told her were just disappointing.

_"I care about you."_

_"Ever since I first met you, ever since I first laid eyes on you, you were it."_

_"You were all I could think of."_

How in the hell does someone just lie about something like that? You can't lie about being in love! That's crazy! The way he dropped her on the floor, and she heard AJ's theme ring throughout the arena, she knew that this would be the worst night of her life. She couldn't get AJ's harsh maniacal words out of her head.

_"But even shattered glass, if you panel it wrong, can cut you pretty deep."_

_"I used to put you on a pedestal, and now I get to shove you off, and laugh as you fall all the way down."_

_"You're so sad, weak, pitiful. Face it Kaitlyn, you're just trash." _

_"You have no one, you have no love, no friends, none of these people give a damn about you." _But it felt so good hitting AJ after she rambled off all those lies. Kaitlyn felt power, and she couldn't wait until Sunday.

However, now, Kaitlyn felt like crap to say the least. She just couldn't stop crying, and AJ's mean words were latched onto her, and they wouldn't leave. How could she have ever been friends with someone like that? Kaitlyn then took a deep breath to calm herself. This was so stupid. She felt so ashamed, and humiliated.

Kaitlyn needed to get out of here.

She stood up, grabbed her things and tried to leave the arena as quickly as possible. However, it was to no avail, because while she was exiting she ran into someone, and they knocked her and her things to the ground.

"Woah, you okay?" She heard but recognized that Irish accent anyway. It was Sheamus. Kaitlyn looked up with her hazel eyes and saw that he was getting ready to leave too. "Oh, Kaitie, I'm sorry." He said as he lent a hand to help the Diva's Champion up. "Didn't mean to knock ya over." He added. Kaitlyn blushed from embarrassment as she grabbed his big hand and pulled herself up. This was just what she needed; to make herself look all emotional and vulnerable in front of people.

"It's fine, I was just leaving." She said as she hurriedly tried to wipe away her tears from crying earlier. Sheamus noticed her tears though, and he brought up the secret admirer thing.

"I saw what happened out there a little bit ago... Big E's and arse. They were pretty rough on ya, eh?" He asked. "Are you okay?" The Irishman asked and Kaitlyn looked down at the ground. She didn't want people to feel pity for her. After all, it was her fault for being led on for so long.

"No." Kaitlyn replied honestly as she pulled her duffel bag up on her shoulder. "I feel like shit." She laughed, yet it was a sad laugh.

"Life's like that sometimes, but I guess you just got to move on... AJ will get what's comin' to her, promise." He reassured the diva with a wink as he put a hand on her back for comfort. Kaitlyn nodded at the ginger's words. He was right.

"Thanks Sheamus... I really needed that." Kaitlyn answered as she shot him a weak smile. "I should be going now." She then said as she tried to walk away, yet Sheamus stopped her.

"Tell ya what..." He started and Kaitlyn turned around to him and she couldn't help the smile on her face. "How 'bout you and I go out for a pint?" He suggested and Kaitlyn was shocked. Was Sheamus really asking her out for drinks on the biggest rejection night of her life?

"Really?" The hybrid diva asked.

"Sure." Sheamus nodded. "A night out to drink away your troubles. No worries, just being happy." He persuaded. Kaitlyn stood there weighing the pros and cons of going out drinking with Sheamus. It had been a while so she wasn't too sure. Plus, she really didn't want to go to a bar with her hair tied up and sweat pants on.

"But, I'm not dressed up or anything..." She confessed but the Irishman waved it off.

"You look beautiful, now let's go have a drink." He said with a cheeky grin. Kaitlyn blushed at the fact that he had called her beautiful. She nodded and obliged as they made their way to his rental car. For this moment, Kaitlyn was truly happy, and maybe in the future she and Sheamus would have a fling or something like that.

But for now, she would not worry about anything, and she would drink her troubles away with Sheamus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I originally wasn't going to write a second chapter for this but I thought, hey why not? So here you go, I hope you all like it. Be sure to leave a review and stuff. Thanks!**

* * *

A few hours later, Kaitlyn and Sheamus were at a bar in the hotel having a good time. Sheamus was only on his third beer, and Kaitlyn was on her fourth wine cooler. You could tell she was a little tipsy. Nevertheless, the two were in their own little haven in the back of the bar. They didn't have a care in the world.

"So, do you do this a lot?" Kaitlyn asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Do what?" The ginger replied a little confused.

"Pick up girls and take them to the bar, get them drunk, then... You know." She winked and Sheamus bellowed out a laugh.

"Ya can't be serious..." He laughed and Kaitlyn started to laugh too.

"I am serious!" She yelled. "Is this how you pick up chicks?"

"Not even in the slightest, lass." Sheamus shook his head. "I'm mostly drinkin' by myself. Getting people drunk so I can have my way with them is just... Stupid." He said for a lack of a better word. Kaitlyn nodded.

"No... No." Kaitlyn slurred as she laughed. "You want to know what's really stupid?" She asked the Irishman.

"What?" Sheamus replied as he sipped his beer again.

"I went out and got my hair done, bought a new dress, and everything... Thinking that someone was really my secret admirer." She said with a laugh, then took another drink of the booze. "That's stupid."

"I thought ya looked nice, Kaitie." Sheamus replied with a shrug. He was actually telling the truth, and being with Kaitlyn right now made him feel really special. Mostly because she wasn't the type of girl to drink or get drunk, and here she was, tipsy and Sheamus was able to see a new side of her. A playful drunk side, one that probably no one else had seen before. Kaitlyn waved him off.

"You're just saying that, to make me feel better." She told him. He shook his head.

"No I'm not!" He argued. "You really think I'm that mean?" He teased.

"You never know." Kaitlyn said. "Crazier things have happened." She shrugged and the two laughed again. Kaitlyn was actually having a good time. She was glad that she agreed to come here with Sheamus and have a couple of drinks; even if she was in sweat pants with her hair tied up. But suddenly, Kaitlyn felt sick. It had been a while since she last drank, so she wasn't able to hold her alcohol well. "Excuse me!" She said as he hand flew to her mouth and she ran towards the nearest restroom.

"Damn..." Sheamus said as he followed her to the bathroom. "You okay, Kaitie?" He asked through the bathroom door.

"Uh yeah!" She said in between coughs and heaves. "You can just go back to your room! I'll be fine." She yelled out from behind the door. Sheamus shook his head and walked into the bathroom.

"I'm not gonna leave ya here, Kaitie." He said as he found the diva in one of the stalls.

"Get out..." She laughed. "I don't want you to see me throw up." Sheamus laughed too.

"Come on, I'll take ya back to your room." He said as he offered her a hand. The hybrid diva took it, a little unsure at first.

"Okay." She said with a nod.

"Can you walk?" The Irishman asked her with a slight smile.

"I don't know..." Kaitlyn replied. "You might have to carry me." She teased. Sheamus sighed playfully, then scooped the diva up bridal style effortlessly. She felt so good in his arms.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much." Kaitlyn smiled. Sheamus chuckled then carried her to the elevator. "Thanks for taking me out tonight, I had fun." She said as they rode the elevator up to Kaitlyn's floor.

"It was not a problem, lass." Sheamus said as he looked down at her in his arms.

"We should do this again." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Are ya asking me on a date, Kaitie?" Sheamus teased causing Kaitlyn to laugh.

"I don't know, what if I am?"

"Then I'd say yes..." Sheamus replied, a slight manly blush rising to his cheeks. The elevator then dinged, signaling that the two were on the right floor. "But, we'd have to go to dinner first. I don't think there will be any more drinkin' for you." He said as he began walking down the hotel hallway and to the hybrid diva's room.

"Deal." Kaitlyn smiled. "Would you like to come in?" She asked, referring to her room.

"No, that's okay. You need to get some rest. I'll see ya tomorrow, Kaitlyn." Sheamus said as he pecked her on the forehead, then put the diva down.

"See you tomorrow, Sheamus." She smiled.


End file.
